My Story
by Highlanderfanatic
Summary: Abby and her family move to Santa Carla after her parents ugly divorce, forcing her and her two brothers Michael and Sam to adjust. Soon, however, Abby and her family discover that things aren't exactly what they appear in their new home.
1. Chapter 1

MY STORY

Highlanderfanatic

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing…except Abby.

On to the story!

"We're getting close," I snapped awake at my Mom's happy words. I quickly sat up and found myself staring at the ocean. I loved the ocean. So full of history, and life.

"What's that smell?" The question came from my younger brother, sitting in the seat next to me. He sniffed the air and made a face. The smell was rather disgusting, I thought as I followed my brother's example, smelling the air.

My Mom inhaled deeply with a huge smile on her face, her hands gripping the wheel tighter. "Ocean air!"

I frowned. I don't remember the air smelling like this at the ocean! My younger brother, Sam, looked to me for an explanation. I simply shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Smells like something died," He said before slumping in his seat slightly.

I smirked, and tapped my older brother, Michael, (who sat in front of me) on the shoulder. "Hey, Mike? You did take a bath this morning right? Caus, you and I both know what happens when you skip a day." I dodged his smack that would have landed on my arm, and laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Abby." He grumbled before turning back around and sitting back down.

I sat back in my seat as well and pet Sam's dog, Nanook. Nanook was a beautiful husky with bright blue eyes. He was adorable, but had the worst breath.

"Now, guys, I know it hasn't been easy…the divorce and now the move…but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla." My mom said, smiling back at me in the rearview mirror. Mike, Sam, and I shared a look of disbelief but said nothing. There was a uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before my Mom reached towards the radio.

"How bout some music?" She asked us, and I felt guilty for a moment. I was upset about the whole situation, but Mom was just trying to do what's best for us. I smiled slightly and nodded.

She lands on a Country/Western station and we all grimace. "Keep going," Sam advises.

She changes the station and we find ourselves listening to…easy Listening. "Keep going," Michael mumbles.

Once again, she changes the station and lands on Donovan singing "Mellow Yellow". "Keep going," we all say. I laugh, and look out the window, relaxed. I love my family, and though I'm still upset about leaving my friends and our home behind, I think this move might actually do us some good. Mom and Dad's divorce was rough on all of us, and our family was shaken after it but I know that we can overcome it. We just need to put it behind us, and start a new life. I just hope Santa Carla will be a good place to do so.

Mom has changed the station again, and I sigh happily. Sam starts bobbing his head to the beat. Rock music is one thing that Sam, Mike, and I will always agree on. Come to think of it…it's basically the only thing we ever agree on.

Sam is the youngest of us three. He's basically a geek, in my opinion. He is absolutely obsessed with comic books, and Nanook is his best friend. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with having a dog as your best friend…as long as you have other human friends. But, what he lacks in social skills, he makes up for in kindness. Sammy's a sweet boy really…though he's got one heck of a mouth. Soon, he'll be a heartbreaker though, with his soft brown eyes and wavy light brown hair.

Then there's me, the middle child. There's not much to say about me. I have auburn, curly hair and green eyes. I'm basically an adrenaline junkie. I've played tons of different sports like soccer, basketball, volleyball, tennis, softball, and swimming. I'm not a total genius or anything (caus that's Sam's department) but I get pretty good grades. I've got pretty damn good social skills, but those sometimes get me in trouble.

Last, but not least, there's Michael. If I had to describe Michael in one word it would be 'rebel'. He is in love with his motorcycle, and won't let anyone else ride it. He is a bit of a ladies man, and doesn't really think of school as his #1 priority. I think you get the idea. Now, unlike Sam, he is a heartbreaker with his dark brown eyes andcurly dark brown hair.

I snap out of my daze as we pass a sign on the side of the road. Welcome to Santa Carla the sign read. I sighed and watched it as we drove past. I did a double take as I read the back of it. Written in graffiti were the words, "murder capitol of the world".

'Murder capitol of the world? Great! We've moved from frickin Pleasantville to the town from hell.'

I sat up in my seat to get a better view of my new town, as we passed a boardwalk, a pier, and loads of shops. This might not be as bad as I thought. I might actually have fun here.

A few minutes later, we stopped at a gas station. Sam hopped out with Nanook on his leash while Mom filled the car with gas. Michael got out as well, stretched, and yawned before leaning on the door.

"Sure looks like an interesting place. At least things won't be boring, right?" I say, and Michael smiles, nodding his agreement.

A second later, Sam returned with Nanook. "Mom, there's an amusement park right on the beach!" I smirk, and lean out the window. My Mom corrects him.

"That's a boardwalk, Sam." She says while placing the pump back where it belongs.

Sam nods, and asks, "Can we go now, huh?" I laugh at his eagerness, when only an hour ago, he was wailing about how much he'd hate Santa Carla.

Mom shakes her head. "Maybe later. Grandpa's expecting us." I chuckle quietly as I see Sam's disappointment.

"Tell ya what bro, I'll go with you later tonight okay?" I ask him, sticking out my hand.

"Alright!" He cries, slapping my hand. I smirk, and lower myself back into my seat as Sam runs around the car and gets in. Making sure Nanook is comfortable, I hear Mike tell Mom he needed to stretch his legs, and he'd ride behind us on his bike. Figures.

I hope you guys like it so far. This is basically my first fanfic, and I'm kinda nervous about it. Please review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

My Story

Highlanderfanatic

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except Abby

Thanks you guys for the reviews, they help a lot believe it or not.

The road to Grandpa's house was long, winding, and bumpy. I didn't think I'd ever been on a dirt road before, and I most certainly was not enjoying the ride. When we pulled up to the house I felt my heart stop. This was where we were going to be staying for God knows how long? It was a fricking cabin out in the middle of nowhere!

Mom stopped the car as Mike pulled up behind us. Sam and I piled out of the car and headed towards the house.

'That is if you could call it a house. It looks like something a logger would live in.'

I looked to Michael and Sam and saw their faces held the same look of disgust I was sure mine did. Sighing, I pushed away most of my resentment and followed Mom to the front door.

A man was lying on the front porch, not moving. He looked like a wild man wannabe. His hair was pulled back in a plait, and he was wearing…moccasins? This is not Grandpa, it can't be.

"He looks dead," I heard Mike mutter behind me. I had to agree with him. Surely this couldn't be Grandpa, dead before we even met him.

"He's just a deep sleeper," Mom assured us, crouching down next to the man. "Dad?"

"He's not breathing Mom," Michael said. I looked back at him, shooting him a 'you're not helping' glare.

"If he's dead, can we move back to Phoenix?" Sam asked hopefully, and Mike and I smacked him swiftly. He cried out indignantly, shooting us death glares.

"Playin dead, and from what I heard doin a damn good job of it too."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the old man opened his eyes and grinned mischievously at us. Mike, Sam, and exchanged looks all apparently thinking one thing, 'this guy is insane'.

"Oh Dad," Mom exclaimed, hugging Grandpa tightly. The man chuckled, smiling a huge grin. All I could think was, 'this certainly will be interesting, one way or another'.

A while later, we were all carrying our things into the…house. I was loaded down with my shampoo, conditioner, and other personal items, and nearly dropped them as I ran into Mike. He seemed to be trying to find a place to put his barbells, while Sam was trying to bring all of his comic books in at once.

'And I thought the outside was weird.'

The inside was furnished with large leather furniture, Indian blankets, and some of the worst art I'd ever seen.

"This is kind of a cool place," Mike murmured, looking around as well. I rolled my eyes, setting my things down on the sofa.

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it." Sam deadpanned, and I snorted.

"Will you two give Mom a break?" I huffed, thinking I'd done pretty well at hiding my discomfort over the whole situation. Sam and I trailed after Mike into the kitchen.

Mike puts his barbells on the back porch, while I place a bag of fruit we had leftover from the car ride in the fridge.

"Grandpa does not own a T.V." I perked up at that. No T.V. How could someone live without one? Oh, this is getting worse and worse by the minute. "Have you noticed? There's no T.V. Santa Carla has no malls, no Cineplex's, and now…I won't have any MTV. I won't know anything hip happening anymore!" Sam continued to whine. I couldn't say I wasn't sad about no T.V. but there were so many other things to do.

"Sam, we're flat broke," I commented, leaving the kitchen to grab more things from the car.

"Even poor people have T.V.s," I hear him mutter angrily as I exit the house and can't help but laugh.

As I head back in the house after being introduced to Grandpa, I'm nearly knocked off my feet by Sam and Mike, chasing each other spastically.

"Help me Mom!" Sam cries, dashing past us once more. He headed to a pair of sliding doors, and tore them open. Mike nearly ran into him, but both stopped and stared at whatever was behind the doors. Curious, I pushed through them and gasped.

'Oh my God! Grandpa's a taxidermist!'

The whole room was filled with stuffed animals. Heads lined the walls, and jars were stuffed with eyes. I gagged; turning away…and nearly ran into Grandpa.

"Rules! Got some rules around here." He stated looking at us very oddly.

'Hope he's not thinking of the best way to stuff us, because I'm not okay with that!'

Okay, people, I need some help. You need to tell me who you think I should pair Abby up with. I was leaning towards Marko, but I'm just not sure. I know this chapter is short, but I need to figure out who she's going to be with before I go any further. Remember, reviews are always very helpful. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

My Story

Highlanderfanatic

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own no one and nothing but Abby…(sigh).

Okay people, I know that the vote was tied between Dwayne and David, but I decided that the pairing will be…duh duh duh…Abby/David! Sorry to disappoint all those Dwayne and Marko fans (because I am one myself) but I just couldn't picture her with them. Anyways, on with the story! This chapter is REALLY short and I'm SO sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be twice as long! Thanks y'all!

The music was so loud, I thought my ears would explode. I was also lost in a never-ending pit of people, all dancing and writhing to the beat. I had somehow lost Mike and Sam in the crowd, but at the moment, my main goal was to make my way through all the bodies currently blocking my path to freedom.

After what seemed like hours, I finally found the end of the crowd, breathing a huge sigh of relief. I never was good with crowds, usually sticking with small groups of friends instead of huge parties like most teens. Looking around, I decided to attempt to find my brothers. After about a half hour of searching, a cotton candy, and a small coke, I caught sight of them leaving the concert and heading farther down the boardwalk. Dumping my half drunk coke in a trash can I shot after them, following Mike's big hair. I was so focused on catching up to them while pushing through people, I didn't realize I had caught up with them until it was too late. Crashing into Sam, I accidentally sent us both crashing to the ground.

I was quickly pulled to my feet by Mike, followed soon after by Sam. I turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, bro." He huffed, wiping him 'trendy' jacket off and murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "women". Before I could say anything else, Mike had patted my back and took off once again.

"Where's he going?" I asked Sam, and he smiled mischievously.

"He's after some girl, and now…I'm gone." Before I could stop him, he had disappeared back into the crowd. Growling, I rubbed my sore elbow.

'Now what am I suppose to do? We need to put bells on them or something!'

After giving up on seeing my brothers again before we went home, I made my way through the many shops on the boardwalk. Sadly, I am a shopping kind of a girl and I'm lucky we're flat broke because I saw many pretty things that, had we the money, I would have bought without a moment of hesitation. Walking past a movie store, I did a double take at seeing my mom…flirting with a guy! No! I entered the store, walking up to my mom, and tapping her on the shoulder. She whirled around, and smiled.

"Oh, hi honey! I was just talking to Mr.…"

"Max!" The man corrected her and she smiled at him. I narrowed my eyes at the man, getting a very weird vibe from him.

"Max," my Mom sighed almost dreamily. Wait a second, she can't possibly like this guy…can she? "And he's given me a job. Isn't that wonderful Abby?" She looked back to me, obviously waiting for my reaction.

I smiled thinly, nodding my head. "Yea, that's…just dandy!" A sharp bark of laughter from behind me caused me to jump and spin around, finding myself staring into the two bluest eyes I'd ever seen. The face attached to the eyes…err, the features of the…okay the man is gorgeous! He had light blonde, almost white hair and was way more 'rebel' than Mike could ever dream of. His long black leather jacket fell to his heels and he wore riding gloves on his hands. His other clothing was lacking in color as well, but brought out the paleness of his skin. All in all, he was yummy. I felt a shiver run through my body as he watched me, seemingly knowing exactly what I was thinking as his soft lips curved into a sexy smile.

"I told you not to come in here anymore," Max nearly growled behind the counter, bringing me back to reality. The man in front of me smiled dangerously at Max before turning his attention back to me and smiled a much less chilling but more seductive smile. He swiftly turned on his heel and exited the store, followed by three other boys, all looking as if they had come out of an MTV music video. One had long brown hair and had an aura of darkness to him; another had a long mane of curly blonde hair and wore a multi-colored jacket, while the last looked like a punk rocker with his frizzy blonde hair and many items of jewelry. I watched the four hop on their motorbikes and speed off down the boardwalk, forcing people to jump out of their way. I know I shouldn't have been thinking when next I would see the blonde with blue eyes, but I was. And that night, I dreamt of those eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My Story

Highlanderfanatic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say!

Okay guys, I know. I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry. There are a lot of reasons why I've been putting off updating, but they are sadly a little too personal to write down here.

I was disturbed from my wonderful dream of the total hunk I met last night by the frickin sun in my eye. I am not a morning person, and I can't function properly until I have my coffee. Cursing the sun, I gave up the fight of holding onto the last whispers of sleep and lazily rolled out of bed...only to get tangled up in the sheets and fall on my face. Cursing the sheets and throwing them to the other side of my bed, I stormed into the hall and down the stairs. Still wearing my pajamas (which were now more wrinkled than before, thanks to those stupid sheets), I made my way to the kitchen.

"Coffee…I need coffee," I grumbled to myself as I plunked down in an open seat. Suddenly, a cup of delicious coffee appeared in front of me. I mumbled a thank you to my smirking older brother and downed the warm nectar.

"So, how ya doin?" I looked up at him and shrugged, feeling a bit better already.

"I don't know, tired I guess." I went back to my coffee. "So, what are you up to today?"

Mike smiled at me, and I was immediately weary. That smile could only mean one thing- trouble. You learn quickly that wherever Mike goes, trouble follows, and I am NOT a huge fan of trouble. "What are you up to Mike? It can't be anything even remotely good from the look on your face. Whatever you do, please don't drag me into it."

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" He exclaimed, laughing a bit as he did.

"You didn't have to," I grumbled. He only laughed again, and got up from the table. "Hey, where's Sam?" I asked, looking around for my little bro.

"Out in the garage with Grandpa, and I…am off! See ya!" He grabbed his motorbike keys and raced out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I called after him. My answer was the slam of the front door. Sighing, I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. The dream I had last night troubled me. Those eyes…they were, well, haunting for lack of a better word. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on.

Shaking my head, I looked around for the newspaper, and found it lying under the table along with Nanook's chew toy, typical. The headline startled me, talking about a car up on a bluff. I had the top torn completely off, and traces of blood were found on the upholstery. Okay…that's a little too freaky for me!

"I can't deal with this right now." Pushing the newspaper away, I left the table and headed to my room. Setting out a typical outfit for me (nice, formfitting jeans and a dark blue, short-sleeved peasant blouse), I began my daily routine: shower, teeth, hair, and make-up. I brushed my hair, and let it curl naturally down my shoulders. Then, I brushed on some blush, rolled on a little strawberry lip gloss, and used mascara on my lashes. I usually went for the natural look, not really into the glam look girls went for today.

I decided my first course of action for the day would be to find Sam. I mosied down the stairs and outside to the garage, wondering what the day would bring.

"How do you like that baby?" I heard as I entered the garage. Grandpa and Sam were lounging in Grandpa's car, no doubt talking shop.

"It's a beauty," Sam murmured, almost entranced by the car. I snorted, and hid my smile behind my hand. "Can I drive on the way back?"

"Fat chance," Grandpa snorted. "Nobody drives this baby but me." He turned the key in the ignition, and it roared to life. "We have to let it warm up a little. Hear that sound? Just like a baby pussycat." I had to bite my fist to keep from laughing. Grandpa is a little weird.

"Okay, let's go to town!" He exclaimed, turning off the car and getting out. Sam, confused, remained seated in the car. "Are we having fun, or what?"

"I thought we were going to town?"

"That's as close to town as I like to get," Grandpa explained, leaving the garage. Sam shook his head, and looked at me laughing in the corner.

"Total weirdo man."

"Hey kiddo, how about we go down to the boardwalk again? You in?" I saw Sam's face light up, and internally relaxed. He rushed off the grab one of his god-awful coats and then we headed out.

'I want to die!' Sam dragged me into a comic store…A COMIC STORE! I don't do comics, that's Sam's department. Oh, I knew I should have gone to see Mom at the video place!

"Noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Someone asked from before me, and I probably jumped a foot in the air. The kid looked like he was going into battle or something. He was wearing a camouflage jacket and the guy next to him wore the same but with a red bandana tied around his head.

"It's a pretty cool place…if you're a martian." I snickered, following my brother down the aisle of comics.

"Or a vampire," the bandana kid interjected. I looked at them in confusion, were they serious?

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" Sam laughed, obviously not taking them seriously. I snorted, and was about to pull him out of the store with me when-

"You think you really know what's happening here don't you? Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit buddy! You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our old folks huh?"

'Okay, now I'm starting to get a little weirded out.'

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery," Sam mumbled.

"This is just our cover; we're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way." He said so seriously, that I doubled over from laughing so hard. It was just too funny, this kid was crazy!

"All right," Sam snickered, backing off.

"Read this," the dark haired one ordered, handing Sam a comic.

"I told you, I don't like horror comics," Sam stubbornly said, trying to hand it back.

"Think of it more as a survival manual. There's our number on the back, and pray you never need to call us." Bandana kid forced it into Sam's hands and stepped back.

"I'll pray I never need to call you," Sam murmured sarcastically. "Sure."

Lauhging, we exited the shop and hurried down the boardwalk. Looking back over my shoulder, I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine. Those kids were creepy, and I would like nothing more than to never see them again.


End file.
